Killer Bee
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: With the Dark Lord's forces growing each day, Veronica returns to Hogwarts with a new role and all new dangers looming around the corner.
1. The Protector

Veronica woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as she forced her tight fists to unclench the bunched-up bedsheets and come to her own face. She was hot and drenched in moisture.

The nightmares weren't getting any worse, but they certainly weren't improving.

She stumbled out of the bed and into the hall, her eyes still adjusting to the light as she felt up the wall to the stairs. Her throat was dry and burning, along with her mouth. Filling a tall glass with cold water from the kitchen she leaned against the counter top and sip slowly as she tried to recall the dream.

The field by Aunt Julia's, razed to the ground by blue flames the encircles the entire plantation house.

Her son is crying, but she can't find him. No matter how far she runs, his screams just seem to get further and further away, and she can't even begin to catch up.

He's gone.

The first time she had the dream, she was inconsolable. She screamed and held her face as Sirius rushed in, wand at the ready only to find his house guest wailing and rocking in her bed.

But now, it was easier for her to collect herself.

"Up again?"

She jumped and nearly choked on the water as Kreature lurked into the kitchen, eyeing her with a mix of disdain and curiosity.

"Yes." She nodded. "Up again."

"No screaming this time." The house elf noted.

"No." She sighed, closing her eyes. "No screaming this time, Kreature."

She finished off the glass and Kreature insisted on taking it from her, despite the sink only being a few steps away. She thanked him quietly and looked around. She was entirely too awake to go back to bed on, even if it was three a.m.

So much had happened over the summer, and it seemed as if the tides were turning in their favor. Lucius Malfoy, who had been the only unmasked Deatheater in the Department of Mysteries who wasn't already on the run, was sent to Azkaban for his crimes.

She smiled when she read that.

Finally, an ounce of justice had been served. Perhaps just a sample of what would come. As much as she wanted to feel sorry for Narcissa Malfoy, she couldn't. Sure, she and Narcissa were more alike than Veronica would ever admit, but the blonde witch would have turned herself and her baby over to the Dark Lord in a heartbeat.

Veronica flicked on the light in what might have been a study at one point and eyed the large painted target on the wall. The throwing knives sat on a pushed aside desk expectantly and Veronica took them up smoothly. She balanced on in her palm carefully before gripping it by the handle and throwing it at the wall.

Thunk

Not a bullseye, she frowned with dissatisfaction, but close.

She kept at it for hours, even alternating arms to try and give herself an edge. She could barely make it within the circular target with her left hand, but with every session she found herself improving.

"I thought I heard someone in here."

Sirius leaned on the doorframe and smiled when Veronica didn't even bother to look at him before throwing the knife.

"Did I wake you?" Veronica grunted as she pulled the tips from the wall and moved back to her place.

"Not at all." Sirius lied, "I couldn't sleep either."

Veronica grunted in acknowledgment and threw another knife.

"Was it the same dream, or a new one this time?" Sirius asked moving to the desk and hoisting himself on top to sit.

"The same dream" She muttered. "You?"

"Not a dream this time." Sirius chuckled. "I just had to use the loo, and I heard the knives hitting the wall."

"You should go back to bed then," Veronica insisted. "Get some rest."

Sirius shook his head and watched her throw the last knife "Mind if I give it a go?"

She nodded and handed him the knives handle first.

"It's your house." She smirked. "Do as you please."

There was a roar of flame in the living room and the two housemates looked at each other before grabbing up their wants and creeping slowly into the living room.

"Albus." Sirius breathed, "What's the matter?"

"Why must something be the matter for me to visit?" The old wizard stood in the middle of the room brightly.

"Decide to pop over for a chat at 5 in the morning, did you?" Veronica laughed slightly. "Seriously Albus, what's going on?"

"I am in need of your help, Veronica" He stated plainly. "May we sit?"

They nodded and Sirius turned to Kreature who lurked in the corner. "Make us breakfast."

Kreature sneered at him with amused disgust until Veronica turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Kreature." She said sternly. "Please make the three of us some tea and toast, we have a guest."

Kreature eyed her carefully and she narrowed her eyes at him until he bowed lowly and shambled off.

"He never listens to me," Sirius grumbled.

"Because you talk to him like a spoiled child," Veronica said bluntly. "He respects me."

"And he doesn't respect me?"

"Clearly not."

Dumbledore chuckled at the exchange and leaned back in his chair. "Veronica, you have cause to congratulate Severus, he's finally got the job he wanted."

"You're giving him the defense post?" Veronica smiled. "That's wonderful news, he'll be so pleased."

"The reason for this transfer is because I am looking to line up someone else for the position of Potions Master, one Horace Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" Sirius laughed. "I remember him! Dotty old man, is he still around?"

"He's been in hiding, actually." Dumbledore nodded. "From the Dark Lord. And I intend to offer him some protection at Hogwarts."

"How kind of you." Veronica nodded. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"I need someone to protect him," Albus suggested. "Someone with inside knowledge of Horcruxes, and I know I can trust."

"Me?" Veronica scoffed. "I don't think I'm really fit to protect anyone."

"You proved yourself quite well in the Department of Mysteries." Albus's eyes twinkled. "You're brave, selfless, and a capable witch. You said you wanted to help our cause, and here is your chance."

Veronica thought on this before taking a breath and nodding. "alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent." Albus clapped his hands, "I knew I could count on you."

"What about me, Albus." Sirius cut in, "you haven't anything for me to do, have you?"

"In fact, I just might." Albus shook a finger at him. "With Severus back in the field, you're our man in the shadows. The one behind the curtain. And you have something we could not access anywhere else, the house of a family of dark witches and wizards."

Albus looked around the room with a smile. "The Black family was closer than anyone to the Dark Lord, perhaps they left some information or clues behind in this house. Something you might have overlooked due to familiarity."

"The books." Veronica blinked. "Sirius, your father's old study! Perhaps he wrote something down, or hid things away."

Sirius thought on this a moment, not altogether pleased with still remaining in the house. But all the same, he accepted his task.

Veronica glanced at Albus and contained a gasp.

"Albus!" She swallowed hard, "Your hand!"

"Oh," Dumbledore looked down at his own ashen black hand and nodded sadly. "I thought this might happen, do not worry. It is an effect of the Horcrux."

"Can't you take it off?"

"I could." He agreed. "But I have a plan, my dear. I can not reveal it yet, but you must trust me."

Veronica nodded slowly. "I trust you, Albus, when will I be going to Hogwarts?"

"You will leave with me tonight to approach Slughorn, and then to Hogwarts. I will give you a day to pack, I'm sorry for the short notice."

"Not a problem." Veronica shrugged. "It's not like I have much to bring anyway."

After Dumbledore left, Kreature brought breakfast and coffee. Sirius didn't speak very much throughout the day until Veronica caught him passing her door while she packed.

"Sirius?"

He paused and doubled back, peering in on her.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and entered with a smile. "What's up?"

"Will you be okay here all on your own?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, I will!" Sirius laughed jollily. "I'm a grown man, I can care for myself"

"Sirius," Veronica eyed him. "You know what I meant. If you ever feel like you need to talk, or even just see someone, you can owl me and I'll come to visit when I can."

"That's very sweet of you." He sighed. "But I wouldn't dream of distracting you from your duty."

"All the same." Veronica rounded the bed and cupped his cheek. "I'm only an owl away, okay?"

Sirius rolled his eyes with a smile but nodded gratefully. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll leave you to finish packing."

He slipped out of the room and let out a sigh once he was out of earshot.

Alone again.


	2. Pictures

**Sorry, I've been gone for so long guys, I'm on spring break and decided to take a little break from everything for about a week, but now I'm all refreshed and ready to get back to the story! **

Veronica arrived at the address Dumbledore supplied to her and waited patiently for the man's arrival. After months in captivity, being out in the open no longer felt safe. She did not know what might lurk behind her back, if not a wall, and it made her anxious. The wide-open, star-filled sky was no longer a comfort to stare into, it was a threat.

She fingered the heavy locket around her neck; a large oval pendant to replace her ever constant moon. If she were to open it she would find two small pictures inside. One was her family, all gathered closely and smiling into the camera lens. Dressed in their Sunday best, it reminded her of what she had lost, and what she could have once again after everything was done with.

The other was Valerian, take the last time she saw him on his first birthday. It was a dangerous visit, but she and Severus had managed to make it out in secret and visit him for the day. He grew so quickly, too quickly for comfort.

Most babies' hair falls out and grow back, but Valerian's grew and grew into soft black locks. His eyes were large and intelligent, and despite often being dressed in sharp vests and trousers by his aunt, he was often mistaken for a girl.

He even started forming words while his parents were gone. His first work was "See", as he pointed at birds in the kitchen window and laughed.

"See, See!" He laughed, delighted when his aunt turned around to see them too.

It always tore her heart out to leave him, but Veronica always made sure to kneel down to his level and assure him that they were going to come back soon. Knowing that he at least sort of understood her made it easier.

When Dumbledore finally showed up, five minutes late, he had on his arm young Harry Potter, who was looking rather green around the gills.

"Veronica" the old wizard smiled. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Not a problem, sir." She didn't smile, and her wand stayed on her wand. "I wasn't aware you were bringing Harry with you."

They gazed at the dark house with blacked out windows, it seemed abandoned.

Veronica entered first, her wand half drawn as Dumbledore and Harry followed her.

"Horace?" Albus called, "Horace, are you in?"

Veronica peered around the corner with her wand lit and sucked in a breath.

"Headmaster" She frowned, "You're going to want to see this."

Dumbledore rounded her and looked around the living room in front of them. The place was in utter shambles, the chandelier was shattered on the floor, the carpet torn to shreds. A large china cabinet overturned and papers strewn across the room.

"I think someone beat us here." Veronica narrowed her eyes. "You should take Harry and get out of here."

Dumbledore didn't answer, glancing around the room with his wand as if he were looking for something.

Harry's jaw was slack, and he jumped when something wet hit the crown on his head. He touched his hair and pulled his hand away to find a speck of red on it. The boy looked up and another drop hit him, making him gasp.

"Professor!" he choked, and Veronica turned. She took his hand and wiped off the red, sniffing it to find the smell harsh and metallic, but at the same time almost smoky like a poorly tended campfire.

"Blood." She swallowed hard. "But I don't think it's human. Headmaster, we should leave. Before-"

Dumbledore cut her off by storming toward an overstuffed armchair and jabbing it with the tip of his wand. To the shock of both Harry and Veronica, the chair began to shutter before a man's head thrust itself from the top.

"Merlin's Beard!" The head explained and Veronica nearly paled at such a bizarre sight until the body of the chair began to deconstruct into a human form. A charm, she realized, one very similar to the one she had used in the Department of Mysteries.

"There's no need to disfigure me, Albus." The stranger chided the headmaster, dusting off his lilac pajamas.

"I must say you're a very convincing armchair, Horace." Albus chuckled and Veronica's understanding grew.

So this was Horace Slughorn.

"All in the upholstery." Slughorn grunted, patting his own round gut, "I come by the stuffing naturally. Can I ask how you knew?"

Dumbledore touched the blood on the floor and sniffed it as Veronica had. "Dragon's blood."

Horace rolled his eyes. "Well I couldn't very well use Wizard blood, could I now?"

He looked at the other two in the room and his eyes flashed to Harry. An eager smile crossed his face as he practically scuttled up to the boy with an almost greedy look and made Veronica almost put herself between the two.

"Ah yes, Introductions." Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Veronica, Harry, this is Horace Slughorn. Horace, well, you know how he is."

"Pleasure to meet you." Horace smiled and shook Harry's hand before turning to Veronica with a more hesitant smile. Veronica knew her guard was up, but if she was to protect this man, he was going to have to trust her. So, she smiled back and shook his hand firmly.

"Veronica Largo, Sir." She smiled. "pleasure."

"The writer?" Horace blinked.

"That's on hold for the moment." She shrugged. "I've found something more important filling my time. I will be acting as security at Hogwarts this year, discretely of course."

"Why all the theatrics, Horace?" Dumbledore looked around. "Didn't think we were someone else, did you?"

"Someone else?" Horace paled and began to stammer. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Dumbledore eyes the man skeptically and Slughorn folded like a cheap suit.

"Alright." He sighed. "Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year now! Do you know what that's like?! One can only say no to these people so many times before they…"

"Take matters into their own hands?" Veronica offered understandingly.

Slughorn turned to her and blinked before nodding, "Yes, Yes. I never stay anywhere longer than a week."

He looked around the mess of a house and sighed. "The Muggles who own this place are vacationing in the Canary Islands."

"Well, what say we put it back in order for them?" Dumbledore sniffed, and with a simple wave of his wand the house began to put itself right once again. The chandelier even took life and pieced itself together on the ceiling.

Dumbledore smiled and excused himself to the bathroom.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Albus," Slughorn called after him. "My answer is still no! Absolutely, unequivocally NO!"

He turned to the other two and chuckled awkwardly.

"You look very much like your father." He finally noted to Harry. "Except for the eyes, you've your…"

"My mother's eyes, yeah." Harry nodded, nearly tired of hearing it.

"Lily" Slughorn smiled fondly, "Lovely Lily, she was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers that she was Muggle-born."

Veronica blinked at this and frowned. Harry had a similar reaction and became instantly defensive.

"My best friend is muggle born." The boy put in. "She's the best in our year-"

"Oh, you mustn't think I'm prejudiced, no, no, no." Slughorn backpedaled instantly. "Your mother was one of my absolute favorites! See!" He turned to a large dresser topped with multiple picture frames.

"There she is, right up front."

Harry drew closer to the picture and picked it up.

Veronica peered over his shoulder and smiled a little.

She was a beautiful woman, and from the way, she moved in the picture she seemed to be a bubbly and happy person. No wonder Severus had loved her so much, Veronica felt drawn to her and this was only a picture.

"All mine, each and every one. Ex-students, I mean. " Slughorn sighed nostalgically. "You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, of course, editor of the Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl should I want to register my opinion on the news of the day. And there's Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes. Sends a hamper of chocolate to the house each birthday. That is, when I had a house. And Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies - free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time..."

He looked at the pictures sadly and shook his head. "It's a pity the war took so many of them, so young."

Harry focused on one particular photo, but another caught Veronica's eye. One pushed far to the back as if he didn't want it to be seen too openly. She slipped around the side and palmed it carefully.

It was in black and white like the others and showed one rather large figure, and one short and frail looking one. A skinny lad in ill-fitting clothes and long hair the draped over his shoulders same as it did today.

"What's that was there?" Slughorn finished telling Harry about the picture that had caught his eye and moved to Veronica. The man's face fell slightly before sighing once more.

"Ah, I see you found that one." He swallowed. "Severus Snape. Such a quiet boy, exceedingly brilliant. In fact, I'd say one of the finest pupils I've had the privilege of teaching. But I fear he never had that Slytherin drive. Do you know him?"

Veronica opened her mouth, but Harry answered the question for her while peering at the picture of his teacher.

"Madame Largo and Professor Snape are-uh." Harry blushed. "Together?"

Veronica smiled at his attempted and patted his shoulder, "Severus and I have a child together, and we're close."

"Ah, I see." Slughorn nodded quickly, almost as if he didn't quite care about his less successful pupil.

Albus returned and saw that everything he needed to take place had.

"Come along you two" He called them.

"But you're not leaving!" Slughorn protested and Veronica eyed the headmaster in confusion. Wasn't the whole point of coming here to take Slughorn with them.

"I'm afraid so Horace." Albus shrugged. "I know a lost cause when I see one. Good night."

Dumbledore led them out and Veronica turned to him.

"Headmaster, what are you-?"

Dumbledore held up three fingers as they walked and began to count down of them. By the time he got to one, they heard a voice behind them.

"All right! I'll do it." Slughorn yelled after them "But I'll be wanting Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I had formerly. And I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in! Mad!"

"Excellent Horace!" Dumbledore turned with a knowing smile. "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of connecting your chimney to the floo system! Veronica here will escort you to Hogwarts, toot sweet!"

Dumbledore turned to Veronica knowingly and smiled. "This is where you get off, Miss Largo."

"I'll see you at the school then?" She smiled with amusement, wondering why she ever doubted him.

"It's a date." The wizard laughed. "Until then."

Veronica split from them and returned to the house with a smile.

"That man." Horace rumbled. "He'll be the death of me."

"Not while I'm around, sir," Veronica assured him. "Shall I help you pack?"

"No" Slughorn shook his head tiredly. "I'll do it myself"


	3. A United Front

The castle seemed nearly abandoned when they arrived that night. There was no one to greet them, so Veronica looked around before suggesting they head to the potion's dungeon. Footsteps echoing off the walls, Veronica took the lead and used her want to light their way down the stairs and into the bowels of the castle.

As they crept down the hall further, Veronica spotted movement further down and squinted.

"Hello?" She called, "Who's there?"

The movement stopped, and Veronica steeled her feet until the movement took shape into a person, a rather familiar one at that.

"Severus!" She sighed, blushing at her own silly suspicion. The professor looked her up and down with an expression of unconcealed surprise them glanced behind her at the older wizard.

"Veronica?" Severus adjusted his grip on the box he was carrying. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just escorting out new Potions Master to the class room, I didn't think there was anyone else here." She laughed cheerfully, but her smile was not returned. Instead Severus's eyes flickered from side to side as if he was trying to piece a puzzle together.

"I didn't…" He began and frowned deeply. "I didn't know you'd be here this year."

"Oh" Veronica shuffled awkwardly. "Uh, I believe you know Professor Slughorn?"

Severus glanced at the familiar man and a switch in his mind flicked on.

"Yes, I remember. How do you do, Professor?" He asked dully, "I wasn't sure the Headmaster would be able to drag you out of retirement."

"Oh yes," Slughorn nodded jollily. "I'm back, with a few added conditions to be negotiated between Dumbledore and I, of course. How have you been Severus?"

"Fair."

"As you can see, I've been getting acquainted with your lady friend here." Slughorn nodded to Veronica. "Dumbledore assures me she is quite the capable witch, capable enough to be acting as security for this year."

Severus's brows raised significantly at that and Veronica came to realize that Severus wasn't as in the loop as he was used to being.

"Professor Slughorn, I trust you remember the way from here?" Veronica smiled back at him. "would you mind terribly if I hung back and had a few words with Severus?"

"Well certainly, my dear." Slughorn nodded and looked around. "I'm not so old that I'll get lost."

As he left them Veronica watched him go with a bite on her lower lip before turning to Severus.

"He didn't tell you."

"He certainly didn't" Severus's tone was hard and cold. "And neither did you, might I add."

"I didn't know until last night, to be perfectly honest." Veronica defended. "Dumbledore asked, and I agreed. Though he only mentioned security for Slughorn, not the whole school."

"That would be a large difference." Severus growled.

Veronica sighed and looked around before leaned her back against the wall. "How have you been? After Valerian's birthday you sort of fell off the radar."

"I've been busy." Severus swallowed. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

Severus pulled in his lips, debating on telling her or not. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on the students this year. Specifically, the Slytherin upperclassman."

He looked down the hall, listening for any movement before lowering his voice. "He's been talking to their parents, The Malfoys, Zambinis, Goyles, all of them. I haven't seen any of them at meetings, other than Draco, but it won't be long now."

"Jesus." Veronica's skin bristled at the thought. "What can you do?"

"Keep my eyes peeled." Severus shrugged. "Report anything concerning to Dumbledore. I can't risk saying anything myself, lest one of the kids start talking to their parents and raise suspicion against me."

Veronica looked around and drew closer to him. "Severus."

He looked down on her and for a moment thought she might embrace him, until she put a hand to his face and gripped his sharp chin firmly.

"There's something you're not telling me."

He internally winced.

She knew him too well, better than anyone in the world at this point. He would have been wise to hide his gives from the start, but they had always promised to be honest with each other.

Drawing a deep breath, he pressed her hand firmer with his own and closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you myself." He confessed. "I took a vow preventing me from doing so. You'll have to go to Dumbledore yourself and ask him."

"A vow?" She looked up at him. He watched her puzzle it out before her eyes widened and then narrowed, her grip tightened, and he winced a little. "You took an Unbreakable Vow? Are you mad?!"

"Ow" He grunted, and she instantly pulled away. It didn't really hurt, but the way her grip clenched set off something in his mind from the distant past.

"Who made you do it, Dumbledore?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Severus sighed.

Veronica frowned and closed her eyes. "I know, I know." She sighed and leaned on him. "Oh Severus, what have you gotten yourself into?"

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzle into her shoulder slightly without responding. Eventually they pulled away from each other and remained silent until Veronica let out a loud breath.

"I will be having a conversation with Dumbledore this evening." She eyed him.

Severus chuckled and smiled slightly. "Have fun with that."

"What's that look?" Veronica brushed his hair out of his face.

"Nothing." Severus bit his lip. "I just almost wish I could see Dumbledore take you on."

"Oh? You don't think I can do it?" She shoved him lightly and Severus scoffed.

"Nonsense." He smirked. "I don't think he's ready for what's coming."

Veronica laughed at this and tried to pull away, but Severus pulled her back to his chest and offered a knowing grin.

"Just promise me something." He insisted.

"What's that?"

"Don't take it easy on him."


	4. Night of Darkness

"Albus?" Veronica called as she banged on the Headmaster's door.

The door opened slightly, clearly unaided by any hands, but Veronica pushed it open anyway and stormed in. The headmaster sat behind his desk casually as Veronica stood before him with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Albus Dumbledore, did you make my husband make the unbreakable vow?" She demanded bluntly.

"No, I did not." He glanced up at her, somehow not at all surprised with her appearance. "and I resent the question."

"Then why did he tell me to ask you the questions he's unable to answer because of an unbreakable vow?" Veronica sat in front of him. "I believe I have the right to know what's going on with my husband."

"Well, I would have involved you more." Dumbledore breathed, setting aside his quill patiently and folding his hands. "Had I known the two of you had married."

Veronica sucked in a breath and the Headmaster her fast in a stern, and yet somehow amused, gaze.

She was caught.

She had stormed in forgetting to hold back, and now she was trapped by her own impulsiveness.

Veronica closed her mouth and crossed her legs in a dignified manner and swallowed.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." She sniffed, "We wanted to keep it private"

"You mean secret."

Veronica bit her cheek and sighed. "Albus, what is going on with Severus that he cannot tell me about? I'm not leaving here until I know."

Dumbledore stared at her a moment before his lips quirked up in a laughing smile.

"What's so funny?" Veronica crossed her arms tightly and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair until his laughter subsided.

"Oh." He breathed, "If only you knew how many times Severus has barged into this office, making demands with your name on his lips."

The old wizard stood up and rounded the desk before leaning on it and glancing her over. "I'm afraid he's been a bad influence on you."

Veronica didn't comment on that and instead tried to turn the conversation back to her key topic.

"Albus." She sighed. "What's going on with Severus. I know you know."

Dumbledore returned to his seat with a sigh. "Well, you might as well know. It's better for you to have the truth than allow your brain to come up with a worse lie."

He looked around a moment, a thoughtful look in his eye as he sighed. "I'm dying, Veronica."

Veronica's blood went cold. "What?"

"Dying. I'm a sick man." He elaborated. "Severus is the only one who knows, and now you."

Veronica's jaw went slack, and she let out a breath. "What- I mean" she swallowed. "What is it?"

Dumbledore held up his own ashen hand before letting it drop to the table. "It's a poison, and infection if you will. I was a fool to put it on"

"It's cursed?" Veronica shuttered. "Why do you have it?"

"It's a Horcrux." Albus pointed to the ring. "Remember when you told me to find the Gaunt heirlooms? This is the ring of your Grandfather, Morfin Gaunt. It is also one of the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort."

"It's killing you." Veronica paled. "Can't you take it off?"

"I could but it would be of no use." Albus shook his head. "It's too late now, it was only with Severus's help that I am not dead already. Thanks to him, I am living on borrowed time. And hopefully, before it finally claims me, I will be able to destroy it."

Veronica sat back in the chair. "So that's why Severus has been so withdrawn. When you die, what will we do?"

"If I dare to hope." Albus looked at her. "This will all be over by then."

Veronica stood and folded her hands. "We have to destroy it."

"How?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I've wracked my brain. I've read through every book I can think of."

Veronica thought for a moment.

"When I destroyed the diary" she began, "I used the fang of a basilisk because I knew that the poison would destroy the curse."

"Well," Dumbledore shifted in his seat. "We are distinctly lacking in Basilisks venom, I'm afraid."

Veronica nodded and thought for a moment before Albus blinked a moment, eyes fluttering in realization.

"But perhaps not." He breathed, "Perhaps we are not."

"What?"

Dumbledore pushed up and rushed to the giant glass cabinet in the back of his office. He pressed his ash black hand to the glass and closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

"Go" He didn't turn around to address her. "Go get Severus and bring him back here. I have an idea."

Veronica didn't ask for more explanation but did run to find Severus. She made it more than halfway to the dungeons before realizing he wouldn't be there and turning around. It was strange being in the defense classroom again and found that it was still dark inside.

"Severus?" She called. "Severus! Are you here?"

"Up here," Severus called and she looked up to the balcony office where a light shone from the hidden room.

"I've spoken to Albus!" She called. "You need to come to his office, right away!"

"What for?" Severus called, coming out to lean over the balcony.

"I think he's found a way to destroy the ring!" She responded. "He wants up both in his office, now come on!"

Severus rushed down the stairs and nearly collided with her.

"He's told you then?" He breathed. "That he's…?"

"Dying" She finished with a somber nod. "Come on"

The rushed to the office and nearly tripped over themselves when they found Dumbledore struggling to remove a large longsword from the glass cabinet.

"Headmaster!" Severus rushed forward and gripped the sword's handle. "Don't, you're too weak."

"I'm fine." Dumbledore breathed, clearly lying.

"No, you're not." Severus breathed, handling the sword carefully. "You're an old man, and you're dying. Now, what are you trying to do, chop off your own head?"

"Not quite." Albus chuckled. "put it on my desk."

"The would you care to explain why you were trying to pull this thing down?" Severus growled. "Thinking of taking on the Dark Lord yourself?"

"Let me explain." Dumbledore clears his throat. "Veronica reminded me that when she destroyed the diary, she used the fang of the basilisk to infect the Horcrux with venom. And while we don't have any basilisk venom on hand, we do have this." He patted the handle of the sword with a smile. "Goblin Steel"

Severus crossed his arms and eyed the old man incredulously. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Long ago," Dumbledore smiled, "assassins would pay a king's ransom for daggers made of goblin steel and impregnate them with the poison of their choosing. The steel takes on the properties of whatever its owner infects it with."

The old man weakly picked up the sword and studied it, "Four years ago, Harry Potter ran this sword through the mouth of the Basilisk, and thereby unintentionally created what might be the key to our victory."

"The sword." Veronica breathed. "It can destroy Horcruxes"

"Theoretically." Severus reminded them. "But it's worth a go. Should we do it now?"

"Now." Dumbledore nodded. "Outside though, who knows what damage this thing will do to defend itself."

The transported the sword and the ring outside the castle gates, away from another that might be damaged from the fallout.

"Alright." Veronica watched the headmaster set the ring in the grass. "Who's going to do it?"

Severus handed the sword to the headmaster, but the old wizard shook his head.

"You said it yourself, Severus" Albus sighed. "I'm too weak to weld it myself."

Severus shifted his gaze to Veronica who shook her head.

"I killed the last one."

"Right" Severus sighed and eyed the ring on the ground.

"It might be better to run it through," Albus suggested. "Rather than cut it"

Severus swallowed and raised the sword with both hands, the point directly over the centerpiece of the ring.

In a flash, he drove the tip of the sword into the ring.

The force with which the ring retaliated nearly blew him backward. The wind howled and shrieked as black smoke engulfed Severus and tried to fill every orifice it could find.

You're a fool

A voice filled his head. Not the Dark Lord's voice. This was something different, almost demonic in its darkness.

That she could ever love someone like you. You're a liar. Selfish.

A freak.

A murderer.

Everyone will leave you.

You will die as you lived.

Despised and Alone.

"Severus!"

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and suddenly a strong jerk pulled him out of the smoke. When he hit the ground, the air was knocked out of his lungs, and the smoke that had swallowed him was sucked back into the ring and dispelled itself.

Veronica hovered over him, sword by her side as Albus rushed to the ring.

His shaking hand reached out to touch the ring, and his trembling stopped when he realized the dark magic that had possessed the ring was gone. The only evidence that remained was that deformed pyramid on top of the ring, which was opened and hollow.

"Severus." Veronica shook his. "Can you hear me?"

Severus grunted and nodded slightly, his lungs slowly getting back to work.

"You did it." Veronica rubbed his chest. "You destroyed it."

"Yes" Albus nodded, slipping the ring into his pocket. "you've done well, Severus."

Veronica helped him to his feet, and they returned to the castle in secret. They gathered in the highest office to recover.

"That's that then." Albus sighed. "Now we just have to find the rest. But not tonight. The other teachers will arrive tomorrow, and then the students. We must all rest."

"One more thing, Albus." Severus breathed. His eyes were encircled with darkness, clearly, he was still shaken from the event. "I must discuss something with you."

"What is it?" Dumbledore sat at his desk and Veronica rounded her husband to rub his shoulder.

"It's about the Malfoy boy." Severus breathed. "The Dark Lord has instructed him to murder you this year."

"What?" Dumbledore paled. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes" Severus nodded. "and his mother has charged me with watching over him this year, to help him."

"He's just a child." Veronica shuttered. "He's barely more than a baby."

"I know." Severus nodded. "The Dark Lord wants him to prove himself. He's already taken the Mark. But I have an idea, it's not too late for him."

"You never told me he took the mark. What are you thinking?" Albus eyed him.

"Well," Severus breathed. "You're still dying. The fact that the ring is destroyed doesn't change that. You've less than a year to live." Severus knew that his idea may not be received well, but he had to say it. "Perhaps, when the boy falters. I will take his place, as I promised, and…" He trailed off and Albus's eyes flashed.

"Kill me." Albus finished for him.

"Severus, you can't be serious." Veronica paled. "Why would you-?"

"Do show the Dark Lord he can be trusted." Dumbledore cut her off. "To solidify his place in the Death Eaters."

Dumbledore considered this a moment. "It's brilliant. It will give me time to put everything in order, everything I know."

"You two are insane" Veronica shot up. "Severus you can't kill someone!"

"I've done it before," Severus said bluntly. "At least this time it will be for a good reason."

Veronica was struck silent by this and Severus looked up at his former teacher.

"What do you say, Albus?" Severus breathed. "Do you want me to kill you?"


	5. Still Friends, Right?

Veronica didn't speak as they left the office, nor did she speak as she walked next to her husband down the halls.

"You're angry," Severus spoke gently.

"I-" Veronica closed her mouth. The sound was strangled as if her emotions were fighting to break free but she was forcing herself to work out what she wanted to say. "I don't know what to say."

Severus shrugged. "It's not a happy plan, but it's a good one."

"It's brilliant." She agreed. "I just never thought….I didn't think that you would…"

"You didn't think I'd be so willing to kill someone." Severus finished for her knowingly, stopping them in the hall and leaning against the cold stone wall. "You must have known, at least a little bit. After all, you learned the worst about me from my prison records."

Veronica winced. "There was no mention of murder there."

"Because they couldn't prove it was me," Severus assured her. "But it was."

Veronica remained silent, pained curiosity burning inside of her. She didn't want to ask, but she knew that she would never know peace if she didn't.

"Who was it?"

Severus nodded, he had known this day would come. When he would actually have to come clean about his past instead of depending on her being happy with the vague, official details. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"I do." Veronica forced out. "Tell me."

Her husband nodded and looked at the wall in front of him, avoiding her gaze.

"He was a muggle" Severus began plainly. "I was 18 years old, it had been about a year since I had made my presence known to the Dark Lord. God, I was an insufferable little shit, I wanted recognition so badly that when he told me it was time to prove myself, I could hardly wait."

Veronica stared at him as he spoke, but he never looked her way.

"I remember everything so vividly, Mulciber and Malfoy went with me. I had to do everything on my own, but if I messed up it was their job to take care of it. I waited outside a muggle pub and just watched the people come and go. I knew that just anyone would do, as long as they were muggle or even muggle-born, but I guess I was just waiting for the right one to come along. And he did."

Severus paused and let out a breath.

"You're going to think I'm awful." He admitted.

"Maybe." Veronica nodded. "Maybe not."

Severus shrugged and went on.

"I didn't know he was the one at first. He was loud, locked out his mind, and laughing. He had this woman with him, an older lady, she wasn't that drunk really, but neither of them noticed I was there. I watched them for a moment, and she must have said something to piss him off because next thing I know he's got her pinned to the bricks and he's choking her and punching her. She couldn't really scream because of his hand on her throat, but she tried to fight back and that just made him angrier. I didn't say anything, I drew my wand and I killed him. He dropped, dead before he hit the ground, and the woman just stared at me like I was some kind of monster. Lucius wanted to kill her, but I just wiped her memory and sent her back inside. Mulciber came up with the knife, but I told him I wanted to do it myself."

Veronica felt chills run up her arms at the way he spoke so coldly about the event.

"So, I took off the man's head," Severus shifted his weight on his feet. "and we apparated back to Malfoy Manor, and I dropped the head right at the Dark Lord's feet like I was some kind of dog bringing its master a gift."

Severus paused a moment before a mockery of a smile spread across his face and he looked down, closing his eyes.

"I was so…" He swallowed hard, letting out a sharp breath. "I was so proud of that night. I really was, for years. I thought I was finally something special, that I finally had some status in a world where I mattered. Now I look back and all I can think of is how pathetic I was. I wasn't a man, I wasn't even a human. I was a beast, lower than even Malfoy's hounds. I took the life of another person, for the approval of someone to whom I was barely a pawn."

Severus straightened up and swallowed, his eyes still closed.

"That's how all of those kids are seen by the Dark Lord. The one from the big families, they might have some value. But the others are disposable to him, and if they end up as I did, then one day they're going to be rotting in a cell, or even worse, for someone who won't even remember their name once they are out of sight."

Veronica waited for him to finished and blinked.

She didn't know what to say.

She wasn't angry.

She wasn't even really sad.

The story had instilled in her a familiar sense of pragmatism.

This is the way things were, she understood, she couldn't change the past. All she could do is accept it.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Severus." She pushed off the wall. "At least this time, you'll be taking a life for a better reason."

Severus nodded at this. "Shall I escort you to your old room then?"

"Not yet." Veronica shook her head. "I want to check in on Slughorn first."

Her husband nodded and watched her pass him a moment before snatching her hand back. "Hey."

She looked back on him curiously and he bit his lip.

"Still friends, right?"

She smiled a moment and held his hand, giving it a hard squeeze before letting go. "Still friends."

She left him in the hall to make for the dungeons.

She found Slughorn reorganizing his office fussily and smiled.

"knock knock." She announced herself. "Can I come in?"

"Oh!" He jumped at the sight of her and smiled nervously. "Certainly, come in, come in."

He turned back around, a picture frame in hand and chuckled lightly. "It's been so long since I've had to decorate an office, I hardly know where to begin."

"You should wait until tomorrow." She suggested. "It's getting awfully late."

"Pah." He rebuffed her. "these past few months, I live at night."

He turned and looked her up and down. "May I ask?" He motioned to the side of his face and Veronica touched her own.

"Werewolf attack." She smiled awkwardly. "No bites, just battle scars."

"I see." Slughorn hummed in an interested tone. "you're a tough one then."

"I guess." She smiled humbly.

"I'm surprised I don't remember you." Slughorn looked around the office. "You must have started just after I retired."

"Oh no." Veronica shook her head. "I didn't attend Hogwarts. I went to school in America."

"Illvermory?"

"No, Madame Robicheaux's" Veronica corrected him.

"Really?" Slughorn blinked. "it's rare for a region to have more than one magical school."

"Well, Madame Robicheaux's was, unfortunately, the product of a schism between Northern and Southern magic folk in the 1930s," Veronica explained. "Not quite like the Civil war, mind you, it's just that Madame Robicheaux wanted to be more…"

Veronica paused and sighed. "Oh, I won't skip around it. She didn't want to admit Muggle-born students. And as far as I know, they still don't."

"So slow to change." Slughorn shook his head. "Tell about this son of yours, yes? What was his name? Vincent?"

"Valerian." Veronica smiled. "But Vincent is his middle name."

She removed her locket and revealed his photo. Slughorn took it gently in his large fingers and smile down on the picture.

"What a strapping young lad, how old is he?"

"Just over a year," Veronica said proudly. "He's already trying to walk and talk as well! He's so smart."

"I imagine with a father like that." Slughorn hunkered down in a chair next to her. "I hope to have him in a class someday!"

"Think you'll still be teaching then?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever really retire." Slughorn chuckled. "Dumbledore's 150, and Binn's is still here and he's DEAD for Merlin's sake!"

Veronica chuckled at this and sighed. "I'm starting to feel very much the same way. It seems I keep ending up in Hogwarts whether I want to or not. Just a few months ago I was on the other side of the world, in the middle of nowhere, and I'm still here."

"Maybe it's a sign then," Slughorn suggested. "Your work is not yet done."

Veronica nodded. "I think you're right." She agreed. "So, I'll stay as long as I am needed."

Veronica left him to finish unpacking and noticed as she reached the ground floor that the sun was starting to rise. She had not realized that she had been up all night, and suddenly she felt quite exhausted.

Dragging herself up flights of stairs, she found her hidden door and cast one last look behind her to the growing sunlight before slipping into the wall and disappearing

**Here's a fun little engagment thing I want to do because it's my birthday, so why not?**

**What Hogwart's House do you think Veronica would have been sorted in, had she attended Hogwarts?**

**Would she joing Sirius and Remus in Gryffindor?**

**Would she manage to fit in with Severus in Slytherin?**

**Would she be surpassing everyone academically in Ravenclaw?**

**Or would she long suffering self make herself at home in Hufflepuff?**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
